Blurred Lines/Get Lucky
Blurred Line/Get Lucky, en español es Lineas Borrosas/Tener Algo De Suerte, es una canción que será presentada en el episodio The Unstoppable. La versión original pertenece a '' Robin Thicke con T.I. y Pharrell Williams''/''Daft Punk''. Contexto de la Canción Las Cheerios le habían pedido ayuda a Trevor y Charlie con una coreografía y ellos accedieron, durante los ensayos de esta Katie le saco información a Trevor sin que este se diera cuenta. Durante la presentación los chicos motivan a toda la secundaria y los hacen bailar y cantar al compás de este mash-up, Katie no deja de mirar en toda la canción a Trevor y este no despega un ojo de Tanya quien lo desprecia. Letra Charlie: If you can’t hear, what I’m tryna say If you can’t read, from the same page ' Trevor y Katie' Maybe I’m going deaf Maybe I’m going blind Maybe I’m out my mind (miiiind) Trevor: ' Ok, now he was close, Tried to domesticate you, But you’re an animal Baby, it’s in your nature '''Melissa: ' Just let me liberate you, You don’t need no papers, That man is not your mate, And that’s why I’m gon’ take you. 'Charlie y Trevor: ' Good girl! I know you want it 'Katie: ' I know you want it, 'Trevor: ' I know you want it 'Trevor y Charlie: ' You’re a good girl!, Can’t let it get past me, 'Katie: ' Me fall from platic Talk about getting blasted. 'Charlie y Trevor: ' I hate these blurred lines! 'Melissa: ' I know you want it, 'Katie: ' I know you want it 'Melissa: ' I know you want it 'Charlie y Trevor: ' But you’re a good girl!, The way you grab me, 'Trevor: ' Must wanna get nasty Go ahead, get at me. 'Katie y Trevor: ' What do they make dreams for, When you got them jeans on, What do we need steam for, You the hottest bitch in this place! 'Katie: ' Like the legend of the phoenix Our ends were beginning What keeps the planet spinning The force from the beginning 'Melissa y Charlie: ' We've come too far To give up who we are 'Katie y Trevor: ' So let's raise the bar And our cups to the stars 'Trevor: ' She's up all night 'til the sun I'm up all night to get some She's up all night for good fun I'm up all night to get lucky 'Melissa: ' We're up all night 'til the sun We're up all night to get some We're up all night for good fun We're up all night to get lucky 'Trevor: ' We're up all night to get lucky 'Katie: ' We're up all night to get lucky 'Charlie: ' We're up all night to get lucky 'Melissa: ' We're up all night to get lucky '''Melissa y Trevor (New Directions): We've come too far (We're up all night to get) To give up who we are (We're up all night to get) Katie (New Directions): So let's raise the bar (We're up all night to get) And our cups to the stars (We're up all night to get) Charlie y Trevor (New Directions): She's up all night 'til the sun (We're up all night to get) I'm up all night to get some (We're up all night to get) She's up all night for good fun (We're up all night to get) I'm up all night to get lucky (We're up all night to get) Melissa y Katie: We're up all night 'til the sun We're up all night to get some We're up all night for good fun We're up all night to get lucky Trevor: We're up all night to get lucky Katie: We're up all night to get lucky Charlie: We're up all night to get lucky Melissa: We're up all night to get lucky 'Charlie y Trevor: ' I hate these blurred lines! Curiosidades *inspitado en http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r8FQfZ6ra1c